starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bucephalus
Crashing on Char The situation is similar to that of the Norad. Both battlecruisers crashed and required rescue, and they received it from someone they did not expect.Andra2404 17:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps I was not looking close enough at the in-game cutscene, but what indication do we have that it was Bucephalus that crashed? - Meco (talk, ) 17:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It appears in the Gates of Hell mission. I think that it is a campaign unit, so I categorized it at such.Andra2404 17:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Not that it may actually matter, as units in the editor sometimes have names that don't match their in-game counterpart, but the all of the models associated with the Battlecruiser that crashes in the Gates of Hell mission are all referred to as the Helios. It should also be noted that Valerian wasn't present on the crashed Battlecruiser, which makes it a bit less likely that it is Bucephalus. Omniance 20:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I noticed that in the map editor recently. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) General Warfield was on it, and last we saw him, he was throwing everyone off the bridge of the Bucephalus. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) And between that time and arriving on the ground he may have transferred his flag for any number of reasons. I'm feeling a similar aversion to explicitly making the connection as with Emperor's Fury and the baneling pustule of doom. - Meco (talk, ) 17:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Class Where are we told the ship is Minotaur-class? - Meco (talk, ) 19:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think we weren't told. Someone added that statement on the article, and since all battlecruisers built from some point after the Brood War until now are Minotaurs, we took it as valid (specially keeping in mind Bucephalus comission date, 2503). Should we remove it? Omega20 19:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be wise to remove it. While Minotaurs seem to be the most prominent of the recent classes, I don't think we can mark the new ones as such. That would assume there are no other classes, made even more difficult by how all the BCs look the same these days. Well, except for the special campaign BCs. If we can't find a reference, then we should confine the dimension data to this article. - Meco (talk, ) 21:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) AS a flagship, it might be a different type. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) We don't know if it was intended to be built as a flagship, though. Omega20 01:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Size According to cinematic from Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, when Mengsk's flagship Bucephalus arrives at Moebius randezvous location, Battlecruiser is 650 meters long and 82,4 meters wide. Cinematic name is "Heir Apparent" and it appears after mission "Supernova". (August 21, 2010) :Do you have a screenshot where those statistics are legibly displayed? - Meco (talk, ) 16:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll need a better screen than mine. I can't read it on the DVD with my video card/monitor size. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I've done my best with File:Bucephalus_SC2-WoL_CineHeirApparent2.jpg. It does seem to say 82.4m wide. I can't make out the hundreds-digit for the length (5? 6?). :I think we may need a ref note for the "width" statistic. Just to ward off people who are bound to notice that they're not measuring width in the most conventional way. - Meco (talk, ) 21:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Omega20 has extracted the length from the cinematic: 560 meters long. (Much shorter and much more realistic than the Uprising figure.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Isn't 82.4 meters far too small a width for 560 meters? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :You are probably right, but it is sourced information. I can see this is probably going to turn into the [http://starwars.wikia.com/Executor-class_Star_Dreadnought Executor-class] length debate. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it's excluding the wings and the hammerhead? Or the length is "wrong" (It's kind of hard to tell in the picture). ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The "560" in the image looks more like x''50 (''x is an unidentifiable digit). -User:Hyper Zergling :::: Interestingly, one way to obtain the given ratio is indeed to exclude the wings and take the narrowest point. Not on the Hyperion model, though, but on Loki. Omeganian (talk) 15:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC)